


You Are My Sunshine

by QuirkyFirst



Category: Penelope (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Martin could play the piano. He could gamble (Until he dropped the habit). He could draw. He could do math pretty well, too.</p><p>What he couldn't do was trigonometry. And he couldn't cook. He couldn't speak another language. (Could hardly English, for that matter) He couldn't understand Shakespeare (really though, who can?) But the one thing he was REALLY having trouble with... The one "couldn't" that he couldn't get past...</p><p>Was figuring out how to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

Jonny drew in a shaky breath. The cold air around him bit the skin on his cheeks  
He drew his scarf up higher around him, hoping to shiekd himself from the cold. It wasn't winter, but it certainly wasn't fall either. The weather had reached the point where daytime temperatures were decided at the spin of a wheel and night fallen ones were even more unpredictable. That night was somewhere inbetween comfortably chilly and feverishly frozen; Jonny couldn't decide which one it was. 

Still, weather malfunction or not, he had to go through with his plan. Penelope would be out if school soon, and it was too late to cancel. Besides, she loved the cold.

Suddenly, a muffled bell was heard inside the school building, followed by all the exit doors being thrown open by little kids anxious to get home. Jonny watched with a bit of a laugh as three second graders attempted to make it through the doorway with all linked arms. They failed, obviously, and had a bit of a fight about who should break the chain and walk behind the other two. A teacher decided for them, ushering the three stooges outside and onto their bus. Jonny kept waiting. She always got out a little late. Students would go up to her after the period ended and ask for her advice on whatever they needed help with (mostly fourth grade boyfriend trouble, which, Jonny noted, would be a real laugh to sit and listen to). Still, Penelope never dismissed their problems, and offered the best advice she could to them. Jonny admired that about her. He could never be that kind and patient. 

About ten minutes later, Jonny opened his eyes (he's zoned off a bit) to see a pair of bright green shoes standing in front of him. His eyes followed them upward, taking note of the patterned stockings, colorful dress, and eye popping dark purple coat. Before he'd reached the face, however, he'd already figured out who it was. Big brown eyes smiled down at him, blocked in places by the luscious brunette waves cascading down her shoulders and hanging in front of her eyes.

"Hi." Said the angel, her voice its usual perky sound.

"...Hi, Penelope" Jonny managed, after momentarily forgetting what English was and how to use it. She was so beautiful.

"What a nice surprise!" The girl beamed, bouncing on the heels of her bright green shoes. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you until tomorrow."

Jonny shrugged. "Yeah, I got out of work early today. Richards said he didn't need me anymore after 12:00. Some party going on today or something. A wedding, I think.

"Aw!" The brown eyes lit up so bright they could have been blue. "That's so sweet."

Jonny messed with the button on his cost absentmindedly. "Yeah... And it got me thinking."

There was that sparkle, again.

"Of?"

"Well, of us."

"Jonny Martin, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" 

"If you want..." Jonny held his breath. "Yeah."

Penelope seemed to stop breathing, too.

"I love you. And I wanted to know if you... If you wanted to... To..."

"Y-yes?"

Jonny felt his words fail him. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind. Took him long enough. 

"Here, follow me."

Jonny led the love of his life back to his apartment. To the piano they had spent so many hours sitting at, playing tunes and singing songs. Jonny couldn't sing. He REALLY couldn't. But he could play. He could play pretty dang well.

Sitting on the stool and brushing the dust from the cover as he removed it from the piano, Jonny places his hands gently on the keys. He began to play. Play the song he had first sang her. He sang too, even though his voice was terrible.

"You are my sunshine..."

Penelope's eyes were already glistening with tears. 

"My only sunshine..."

Her delicate hand touched his shoulder.

"You make me happy..."

His own eyes filled with water. They spilled over onto the keys he played, and his vision got blurry.

"When skies are grey... You'll never know dear, how much I love you..."

Penelope was already nodding, her brown curls bouncing as she did, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Penelope, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> So...m yeah
> 
> I ship these two pretty bad.
> 
> I'm not super proud of this, but hey, I need some Penelope fan fics on my board. And more McAvoy is always good.


End file.
